


If They Listen To The Words They'd Find The Message Tucked Beneath

by fandomworshipper



Series: Brotzly One Shots [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomworshipper/pseuds/fandomworshipper
Summary: Got the prompt for this off //brotzlyprompts on tumblr I love them okai





	If They Listen To The Words They'd Find The Message Tucked Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: that title’s a lyric from In One Ear by Cage the Elephant - 10/10 good song

 

Todd blinked him eyes open, reaching up to rub the sleep out of them. Blinking to clear his hazy vision, he yawned, and froze.

‘Whuh the fuugh is in my hund?’ He slurred, staring at the long tube implanted in his flesh. His eyebrows wrinkled at his voice, and he realised he had an oxygen mask on, which he promptly removed. He lifted his head but dropped it hastily once again when the world swirled, filling him with an airy sensation.

‘Todd!’ He heard a voice beside him. He flicked his eyes over and they landed on Farah.

'Hey Fff…’ He blinked deliberately, 'Farah. Where’s the sunshine?’

'How are you? Feeling any better?’

'No, Farah, silly, the _sunshine,_ ’ he said quietly, grinning, 'the one with stupid jackets and big blue eyes-’ he stretched his eye open with his fingers, ’-like this.’

Farah raised an eyebrow. 'Dirk?’

Todd practically slapped himself pressing his hands to his face, 'eeeyup!’

She flicked her eyes to the door, but smirked slightly and simply replied with, 'dunno.’

'What happened? Is he okai?!’ Todd’s arms propelled him upright on he bed, Farah giggling, and, eyes drilling intensely into hers, he continued, 'If anything happened to him… I’d- I’d cry! A lot. I might always be a noodle-’

'A noodle?’ Farah interrupted.

’-alright, a stupid noodle - no, a stupid, _grumpy_ noodle - with him, but I like him lots. He’s so nice all the time, you know? Have you met him?’

Farah laughed incredulously. 'Yes, Todd. I’ve met Dirk Gently.’

'Isn’t he the nicest person? That you’ve… Ever met?! He has sooooo many reasons, right, to turn evil, but he doesn’t! He picked the good side. And- and he puts himself down!’ Todd shook his head, lips pressed together and eyebrows raised, like a disappointed parent.

'Slow down, Mr Verbal-Diarrhoea.’ A dangerous look flashed across her face, and she glanced at the door again, smirk ever-growing. 'So. Tell me more about how 'nice’ he is.’

Todd, without hesitation, blurted out, 'He’s called Dirk Gently and he’s lovely! And he flipped my… What’s the word?? Life! My life over 360°, all the way around-’

'So you’re back where you started? 360°?’

'No, Farah,’ Todd said seriously, 'anyway, he flipped it 270°! And it’s great! And he’s so pretty, have I said that yet? And! You won’t believe this. We… run a detective agency!! I know?!’

Farah sighed. 'I’m in that.’

'Hahaha, nice one. Anyway, he’s got these jackets that fit? Really well? And they look really nice? And sometimes I want to hug him. And sometimes,’ Todd’s voice dropped to a whisper, but one that could be heard by pretty much everyone in the whole hospital, 'I want to kiss him!’ He grinned fiendishly.

In the corner, Dirk coughed awkwardly. 'Hi Todd.’

'DIRK!’ Todd’s eyes raked shamelessly over Dirk’s face, which was steadily getting impossibly redder than before, a tiny smile ghosting his lips. 'I MISSED YOU! AND DID YOU HEAR? I WANT TO KISS YOU!’

_–later that day–_

'Farah, what did I say to him? He’s not looking me in the eyes.’

Farah laughed. 'Go talk to him.’

Shuffling over, face already pink, Todd said softly, 'Did I do something?’ He stood awkwardly, leaning one arm on Dirk’s desk, as Dirk span around.

Dirk’s face glowed red, looking up at him through his thick eyelashes.

And suddenly, without warning, he grabbed Todd’s collar and smashed their lips together in a powerful kiss.

Todd stayed frozen, eyes wide, until Dirk pulled away.

Todd smiled and blushed violently.

'I get a feeling I know what I said,’ He muttered, wrapping his arms around Dirk’s neck and returning the kiss.


End file.
